


Cuddles

by Peculiarperson69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Help, M/M, Randomness, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peculiarperson69/pseuds/Peculiarperson69
Summary: one likes cuddles, the other doesn't like cuddles to much
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/Technoblade
Kudos: 68





	Cuddles

he couldn't resist, Bad looked up at him almost seeming like he was begging as Techno sighed leaning against the tree he was sitting next to before be sighed "fine" he said, the moment the word left his mouth the demon grinned pulling the other into a hug and nuzzling into his chest, the pink hairef male blushed coughing as he tried to get the redness off of his cheeks

He knew that the demon was pretty touch deprived seeing that Skeppy didn't pay much of any attention to the poor boy, he begrudgingly wrapped his arms around Bad much to the others surprise, Bad and Techno relaxed into the touch so much so to the point where the taller demon was basically sitting on his lap playing with his pink hair with the crown sitting neatly on the ground "your hair is soft" Bad whispered quite amazed at how soft it was 

Techno chuckled pulling the demon closer "really?" He asked watching the demon tail wag excitedly "yeah!" Bad said before nuzzlign back into his chest sucking in the piglins scent, Techno smiled to himself bringing Bad closer to his chest "your cute" Techno said playing with the demon tail as Bad giggled "o-oh, thankyou" Bad said cupping the piglins cheek and pulled away form the crook of his neck so they where looking at eachother "you cute to!" Bad said smiling

Techno blushed but smiled back, its at this moment he wondered why this angelic creature was even a demon

Techno leaned in capturing the other in a small kiss, it was surprising, but not unwanted as soon enough then other kissed back smiling into the kiss, both had no clue how they even deserved the other...

But they where happy...

And thats all that really matters...


End file.
